Want
by HighPriestessofCullanity
Summary: 'These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die like fire and powder which as they kiss consume' two polar opposites fall and are forced to answer the question is what you Want what you necessarily need? LEMONS AU EXB


**Hey :) I am HighPriestessOfCullanity Reposting my one and only fanfiction.. I'm doing a complete rework on it in hopes of making it better then it was but this is the first chapter and i hope you enjoy!**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Arriving**

'Hello… this is your captain speaking we are circling Seattle and should be landing within half an hour, I would like to take the chance from the crew and myself to thank you for flying British Airways and we hope you fly with us soon' the intercom turned off with a residual buzz and I gripped the seat tighter. America, I was moving to America to live here with my brother Emmett and sister Alice in the lowly town of Forks in Washington. I gripped my seat tighter; I have always been terrified of the decent when flying to the point of a panic attack. I sucked in shallow breathes, scrunching my eyes shut as I tried to listen to the listen to the song which was blaring through my earphones._ Muse. Nice. _

A tap on my shoulder made me jump in my seat almost hitting the roof of the cabin.

'Exscuse me miss, I'm afraid you have to depart the plane now the doors have been open for ten minutes' shocked I scrambled from my seat picking up my hand luggage from the over head lockers and exiting the plane speedily, the first thing you should know about me is that I'm a complete and utter Pillock. I make a fool out of myself regularly for two reasons, one, I'm embarrassingly clumsy to the point of disability and two, I have a blush which is like a siren for all people saying 'look I've just made an arse out of myself! Go look at the cereal isle I just knocked down' I would like to say that had only happened once … unfortunately I can't. I jumped into the car that was waiting for me, I had obviously gone through customs in zombie mode as my miniscule suitcase was in my hand and I had my passport in the other, strange. Looking through the window I started to contemplate what took me to England in the first place.

A couple of years ago I was taken from my safe haven of Forks to live in England by my mother, who in one fatal swoop had divorced my dad, remarried and moved across the Atlantic sea. However I held no resentment to my mother and her young heart, England in no time at all had turned into my home, to the point where my once safe haven was now a mighty stranger. My contemplation was cut short by the door of my car being thrown open. There stood Emmett as excitable as a puppy, pulling me out of the car with brute force before holding me to him in a bone crushing hug, winding me.

'Still playing football, ey, Emmett?' I said sarcastically as he put me down, flexing my muscles in an attempt to force the blood to flow.

'Yeah, quarterback o' sister of mine!' he said enthusiastically as if he was telling me he had won an Olympic medal. Smiling I was about to ask Emmett where Alice was but before I had the chance a high pitched squeal alerted me of her presence and she came running out of the house with an see-through umbrella in tow.

'BELLA!' she screamed as she launched herself at me, knocking me on to my backside

'Hey Ali baby!' I said as I stroked her sticky out hair.

'I missed you so much! Don't leave me again!' she squealed, pushing her little head further into the concave of my neck

'I won't' I promised, tears leaking into my voice. It was true; I had no intention of going back to England since the death of my mother and her husband. I winced slightly before making my face form an enthusiastic smile, I had cried my tears long ago about the car accident, that had brought me know back to Forks. Alice removed herself from my lap and gave me a hand up before leading me into the house stating that Emmett would grab the bags, I felt bad, but not bad enough to go back into the rain to help him.

'Ohh, Bella, we have friends coming over later, you know, home coming and all that!' she said, in a fake blasé tone. I glared at her playfully.

'When you say 'home coming' do you mean party?' I asked her, my eyebrow raised in a sarcastic manner; even she knew I hated parties.

'No! Just six of us including yourself' she said with the wave of her hand putting my fear to rest.

'Okay?' I said almost as a question, she giggled lightly and mused my hair, as she skipped out of the room. At this I decided to ring my friends.

'Hey Amelia! I'm here!' I called down the phone

'So you the plane you were on didn't lose all engine power and make a death spiral towards the earth' she giggled

'No, my plane did not lose all engine power and I didn't end up dead when it spiraled towards the Earth, but thanks for the optimism!' I said sarcastically and again she just giggled.

'OH, sorry honey bee I've got to go!' Amelia said down the phone, already? We hadn't talked for more then two seconds.

'Okay, okay Lila, see ya!' I replied and then the phone went dead. I sat there bored so I decided to get my laptop; I sat on the sofa and went on msn. No one I liked was online; I shoved it aside and turned the TV on as the door bell rang.

'We have guests!' Alice sang, skipping down the hall all sprite like and annoying

'They're around here all the time, so this is hardly a surprise' Emmett muttered as he followed

'They're always around here?' I asked, jeez didn't they have homes to go to?

'Have you seen the size of this house?' I guess he was right we lived in a huge house. Our father was a surgeon, this meant large bank account but little 'family time' it bothered me a little, I wasn't really used to excessive money, I never went without, but I was never spoilt and mum had endless hours to dote on me, that is if she wasn't trying out a new craze. A word to the wise, yoga kills all stomach muscles. I heard people coming down the hall way which snapped me out of my morose mood and I instantly set a small smile on my lips. Alice threw the door open, which hit the wall with a bang, in her excitement. I just waved at the people coming through the door.

'Okay, Bella, this is Rosalie' she pointed to the gorgeous blond who went to stand by Emmett's side and kiss him 'she is Emmett's girlfriend, this is Jasper, my boyfriend' she grinned at the lanky blond male standing next to her, he was almost twice her height, which isn't a hard thing to be, Alice was tiny, with big bubbly brown eyes and short flicky black hair 'they are brother and sister, by the way' I nodded politely smiling at both of them.

'It is very nice to meet you' I smiled warmly at them, Jasper smiled back timidly and didn't feel the need to say anything, his sister was another thing completely.

'I don't think its going to take very long to get to know you, Alice and Emmett especially' she said throwing an elbow into Emmett's ribs, who winced sarcastically. It obviously didn't hurt at all considering that Emmett a lump of muscle, being the complete opposite to his sister, the only thing that you could tell they were related by was their big brown eyes, which I also had 'have not stopped talking about you, since the day you said you were coming' at this I just blushed like the moron I am.

'Where's Edward?' Alice asked confused, at this the door bell rang again. Alice hopped off to answer it.

'Sorry I'm late got caught up in a family thing' a velvety voice called from the hallway, and then I saw him. It was like some of those moments where I could literally kill Alice, as here I sat all dirty and groggy in front of what could only be described as an Adonis. He was tall standing a couple of inches smaller then Emmett but was lean and athletic looking. Bronze hair fell dark and dripping around his face framing his Emerald green eyes. Sweet Jesus, his top was wet, I begged myself not to stare at his practically bare chest, all toned and … yum.

'You must be the famous Bella' he smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief as he looked me up and down.

'Oh- er- yeah' _God! Buddah! Sponge bob! Who ever the hell is up there give me strength not to make a complete and utter arse out of myself in front of this demi-god_ 'You must be the famous Edward' I said, chuckling a nervous, flat laugh.

'Well I knew I have made a name for myself but, famous, well!' He laughed, still staring at me. Awkward I offered if anybody wanted drinks, and got Alice to help me.

'Your friends seem nice?' I asked my voice shaking awkwardly at the end.

'Especially Edward it seems' she muttered mostly to herself I think, forgetting for a moment I was inches away, before looking up, staring at me intently 'Well he is what we call a player' Alice said in an all knowing Buddha way

'Player?' I asked, confused, what did he play?

'Womanizer, you know, treats women like a piece of meat' Alice said struggling to explain 'women are just another notch on his bedpost' she whispered

'Oh, ok' I whispered back still slightly confused as I walked back into the room to be welcomed by Emmett struggling on Guitar Hero.

'Aren't you gunna play Bells?' Emmett asked

'No, I prefer to watch, I'm not good at it' I answered honestly, sitting on the couch next to Edward. My phone started to buzz before playing the opening to_ 'Declaration of War' by Hadouken_. I pulled it quickly out of my pocket knowing it was a text from Marco.

_Hey izzie xx_

_Hope u have made it 2 America alrite, don't text back snoozing. I'll talk 2 u l8tr xx_

_Marcoxx_

I missed him so much, he was my best friend back in England, a complete and raving homo, but my friend none the less.

'You have an iPhone?' Emmett asked obviously jealous

'Yeah, leaving gift from my friends, so that I can call them in style' I laughed at the memory of when they said that to me.

'God, your friends are a bit much!' I mused that if jealously did really turn you green he would look like the incredible hulk right about now.

'They're the best!' I smiled contented, ignoring his snide bark of a laugh. What a baby.

'Who did you get a text from?' Alice asked, nosing in on my business

'Marco' I answered simply, smiling again.

'Oh, has Bella got a _boy-friend_' Emmett said, stressing the last word in a sickly sweet manor. Obviously over his jealousy, I just glared.

'No he is just my friend' I answered stiffly, God brothers, _can't live with them, can't push them down the stairs_.

'Sure!' Edward laughed

'What do you mean sure' I asked a little too irritated from Emmett's jibes and wait a fecking minute... who the hell did he think he was?

'Well you may think your just friends, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't' Edward smirked, looking me up and down.

'Why would you say that? Oh! That's beyond the point! Marco, lets just say isn't interested in _girls_ general' I begged with my eyes for them to understand.

'Oh how comes everyone's got a GBF, but me? This is so unfair!' Alice complained throwing herself onto the couch, I just laughed at her antics.

'So have you got a boyfriend?' Emmett asked dead serious.

'Emmett! What the hell that's none off your bees wax!' I answered awkwardly

'awwh, _bees wax_.. You're just so cute' Rosalie cooed from beside Emmett 'So British' she giggled. Defusing the situation before it could escalate further. _note to self ... thank Rosalie_

'I like the English accent... its sexy, never banged a British chick' Edward grinned and winked at me, instantly setting my cheeks on fire as I looked down to my lap.

'Yeah and you ain't anytime soon, ya got me buddy?' Emmett half Joked as he took a swig of his coke.

'Who knows' Edward grin intensified as he stared at the TV. I couldn't help but be mortified.

* * *

**So yeah ... let the games begin? ... as you can probably tell I'm British... to the point of suffication so there will be alot of British termination which is just purely amazing ... i posted this after almost crying over the England vs Germany Match in the world cup 4-1! 4 fucking 1! ... i'm ashamed at the moment to be honest .. so yeah review? ... i'll post soon.. probably?**

**Many Thanks**

**HighPriestess! :)**


End file.
